


24 Hours

by universe_110



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: 這是Chris跟Sebastian難得都沒工作的24小時。





	24 Hours

_AM 03:40_

Sebastian在睡夢中感覺到身邊下陷的感覺，他皺眉翻身，下一秒被摟近一個充滿紐約街頭味道的懷抱裡，疲倦沈重的眼皮根本撐不開，Sebastian用盡力氣逃脫夢境的籠罩，啞著聲音開口：「Chris？」

然後他得到了一個吻。

Sebastian勾起嘴角之後再次進入夢鄉。

在失去意識之前，他想起從現在開始，是兩人難得沒有通告的24小時。

 

 

_AM 05:20_

Chris根本睡不著，他想要好好把握與Sebastian相處的每一秒——即使對方還在昏睡狀態，但這沒有關係，他都已經這樣看著那個可愛的睡臉兩小時了，等待對方醒來這件事絕對難不倒他。

Sebastian睡得很熟，每一次兩人睡一起時都是這樣，Chris一直很想知道Sebastian自己睡覺或因為工作必須跟其他人同房時，是不是也能睡那麼熟？

雖然兩個小時前對方才因為他輕手輕腳的倒床動作醒來，但Chris還是想要知道這些差異，好澆灌他內心那份名為『Sebastian最愛我了』的驕傲——雖然他現在就已經快要驕傲死了——Chris看著Sebastian睡到嘴巴開開、毫無防備的樣子，忍不住湊上去把臉埋進對方溫暖的頸窩間。

「嗯......Chris？」因為Chris的動作而中斷深眠的Sebastian黏呼呼地問，然後抬起手摸摸對方的後腦，夢囈一般地再重複一次：「Chris？」

「好啦，寶貝，我知道你很想我，想到兩個小時都只能重複一個單字。」Chris笑著親吻Sebastian的下巴，「對不起把你吵醒，你再睡一下，我去沖澡然後做早餐？」

「嗯......。」

Chris在親吻Sebastian的嘴角時噴出笑意——唉呦，他的Sebastian明明還沒醒來，卻還是把他抱得好緊。

大明星Chris Evans的驕傲，在兩個小時內一口氣攀升到最高點。

 

 

_AM 06：55_

Sebastian醒來的時候看著身邊的床位恍神，他花了幾秒時間才想起Chris在凌晨抵達的事情，他起身看著Chris隨手放在椅子上的外套傻笑，然後抓著頭髮下床、離開房間朝廚房走去——Chris Evans正一邊煎蛋一邊哼著迪士尼的卡通串燒曲（Chris自創的，他堅持這樣才夠迪士尼），Sebastian湊過去，他的腳板貼在Chris的旁邊，「早安。」

「終於睡夠了嗎？」

Chris給了他一個很溫柔的眼神之後就要湊上來，Sebastian連忙伸手擋住對方的嘴，「等等，我還沒刷牙。」

「嘿。」Chris表情受傷，「你覺得我會在乎這種事嗎？我剛剛都不知道偷親幾下了。」

Sebastian因為男人的話笑得瞇起眼，他看著Chris抓下他的手，「你這個變態。」

「Seb，你知道你不許用這種表情說我變態。」佯裝嚴肅的Chris一頭咬了口Sebastian的手指，「你會讓我想真的變成變態。」

Sebastian莫名的笑點被Chris戳到了，他停不下來地咯咯笑著，直到Chris連續好幾下親了親他的嘴，「快點去刷牙。」

「好啦好啦。」Sebastian一邊軟軟哼笑，一邊湊上去在Chris頸間磨了一下才離開。

嘴裡的薄荷香氣讓Sebastian清醒許多，他在漱口完畢後抬起頭，才注意到鏡子上多了一張阿拉丁的貼紙——那肯定是他家大北鼻貼的，Sebastian劃開嘴角，為Chris保有的純真感到無比幸福。

 

 

_AM 07：15_

Chris的腳被他男朋友的腳踩著——這是Sebastian半個月前有的小習慣，只要他們在家裡的餐桌上用餐，Sebastian就會想要把腳放在Chris的腳板上，當事人的說法是：「我覺得這樣很有安全感。」

其實Chris並沒有想要抱怨這件事，他巴不得把Sebastian踩在他腳板上的樣子拍下來，發上他的twitter帳號上，他想要讓全世界知道他的男朋友有多可愛——沒錯，為了滿足他內心的那份驕傲。

看著Sebastian像個倉鼠一樣被食物塞滿嘴的樣子，Chris忍不住拿起相機、按下快門。

「嘿？」聽到快門聲的Sebastian從餐盤中抬頭，「怎麼啦？」

「我決定要用這張照片當作我的手機桌布。」Chris笑瞇瞇地向Sebastian展示自己的手機畫面，「可愛的倉鼠！」

努力把嘴裡的食物咀嚼吞嚥，Sebastian勾起嘴角說，「那我也要用你上次那張睡到翻白眼的照片當桌布。」

「你就那麼愛那張醜照嗎？」聽到之後不怎麼開心的Chris拿起叉子搶食對方盤裡的炒蛋。

「嘿！那是我的，Chris，我還想要吃——」

「才不給你吃。」

在爭奪完Sebastian盤子裡的炒蛋前，他們就像是三年級的孩子一樣在小小的廚房追逐打鬧，一直到最後Chris取得優勢，把Sebastian困在自己與冰箱之間後，他們才又開始了一個充滿炒蛋味道的吻。

Chris在逼迫自己稍稍離開對方，好讓彼此喘息的時候低聲問：「還餓嗎？」

Sebastian聞言，馬上誇張地笑出來，「天啊，這是我聽過最不浪漫的話了。」

「是吼。」兩手一攤，Chris趁著Sebastian毫無防備的時候又用力親上去，「你再繼續吐糟我，我保證現在就讓你——」

「下不了床？」Sebastian挑眉搶話。

那瞬間，Chris突然說不出任何話了——他的內心驕傲又開始蠢蠢欲動，該死的，他的男朋友那麼迷人，他怎麼能在這裡浪費時間？

於是，Chris再次親了上去，然後拉著Sebastian移動到房間；在他們跌進床鋪之後，Chris起身脫下上衣宣布：「晨間運動開始。」

躺在床上的Sebastian聽了之後，手放在腹部上軟軟地笑了出來。

Chris跟著勾起嘴角低下頭親吻那可愛又迷人的眼尾笑紋。

 

 

_AM 07：35_

Sebastian開始慶幸剛剛沒有吃太飽。

他雙手撐在Chris的胸膛上，男人的性器正慢慢撐開他的身體——老天，他們有一個月沒有做了，Sebastian光是想到這個，就全身敏感得起疙瘩——他想起自己在這一個月裡，每一次在腦海中描繪Chris的身體自慰時的空虛，就忍不住發出舒服的輕哼，Sebastian持續緩慢坐下，他低頭看著Chris充滿愛的視線，情不自禁低下頭親了上去。

「Sebby，」Chris啞著聲音，他抓著Sebastian 的屁股極力忍耐，「操，這真是⋯⋯」

「怎麼樣？」用與生俱來那極具魔力的眼神及微笑，Sebastian啞著聲音後，輕輕吻上Chris的嘴角，他的嘴唇被對方冒出頭的鬍渣刮了幾下，「還不全部進來嗎， _Steve_ ？」

Chris大聲笑了出來，他抱著惡作劇的Sebastian翻身，「我的老天，Sebby，認真的？在這個時候叫 _別的男人_ 的名字？」

Sebastian還沒有回嘴，Chris便搶先一步，緩而強勢地扶著自己塗滿潤滑液的性器，撐開那睽違一個月的誘人的入口。

被完全進入之後，剛剛的嬉鬧氣氛瞬間消失了，使Sebastian感到激動的不只是被填滿的感覺，還有被Chris那雙充滿愛與正直的雙眼注視，噢，還有被Chris充滿力量的雙手撫摸——這一切都使Sebastian興奮得忍不住縮起腹部，「老天，Chris、我......我、噢。」

把臉埋在Sebastian的頸間，Chris帶著惡作劇的語氣揶揄說道：「你要說， _你感覺不太好嗎？_ 」

顫抖著笑出來，Sebastian抓上男人的背、細長的雙腿纏上Chris的，他感覺到無比的躁熱——他們沒開冷氣，從窗戶透進來的陽光照在他們身上，Sebastian的性奮從下腹蔓延，Chris的身體貼在他的身體上，他們連結的地方讓體溫逐漸攀升，更不用說Chris這個時候還開始前後淺動了起來。

Sebastian靠在男人的肩膀上有點不耐煩地悶哼幾聲，他最後乾脆伸手往旁邊的櫃子，Chris見狀問：「怎麼？想找保險套還是潤滑液？」

「吼，遙控器啦。」Sebastian用鼻子蹭了蹭Chris的肩窩，「我好熱。」

Chris用自己的鬍渣蹭著戀人的臉，接著開始在自己性器完全埋進Sebastian身體裡的狀況下加快深入淺出的頻率，Chris的粗喘噴灑在Sebastian的耳邊，「真的，我感受到你真的超熱的。」

聞言，Sebastian用牙齒輕輕咬了下Chris的耳垂，他軟綿的聲音被男人操得斷斷續續，「你、就不能讓我，嗯......好好找個遙控器嗎？」

「不行，Seb。」Chris撐起身體，拉開兩人的距離，他跪在Sebastian面前、扛起對方的大腿並調整好位置之後，用一副要把一個月的份都補回來的姿態開始認真操幹他的戀人，「我發現你不夠認真，從現在開始，我會努力。」

Sebastian簡直要瘋了，他全身上下都熱得要命，最熱的地方還被他最愛的男人毫無節制地進出——他收緊夾在Chris身體上的雙腿，手在自己身上游移一陣之後去抓Chris的手，他在男人帶著笑意的眼神下咬著嘴唇，喘著氣要求：「摸我。」

把Sebastian的手拉到自己嘴邊，Chris在上頭吻了吻，低聲回應：「求我。」

「......求你、啊——」Sebastian的請求在前列腺被擦過時化為性感的呼喊，「噢，Chris、Chris，求你——」

男人的拇指擦過Sebastian的乳頭，他同時敏感地顫抖，Chris撐開身體的陰莖幾乎沒有退出過，Sebastian察覺他們性交的聲音不是以往的拍打聲，而是令人感到羞恥的黏液被擠壓的聲音——他因為這樣更熱了，Sebastian揚起頭、張口喘著氣，Chris在突然加快速度時握上他的性器，Sebastian的呻吟碎裂溢出，他撐起半身抱住Chris的脖子，把臉埋進男人的頸間，好讓自己忍不住的呻吟通通藏進對方耳裡。

如果他會就這樣熱得融化的話，那也沒關係。

Sebastian在射精的同時緊緊抱住Chris的身體，一下一下地抽搐。

 

 

_AM 08：26_

Chris覺得他懷裡的人簡直是 _全世界_ 最性感的甜心。

直接傳進耳裡的甜膩呻吟、染在身上的汗水、咬在肩膀上難耐的力道，還有染在自己身體上的精液——Chris愛死這些了，他只能一下又一下地親吻Sebastian，好讓對方知道自己滿滿的愛意。

他幾乎沒退出過的陰莖被Sebastian咬得好緊，Chris得花上累積一個月的意志力才能忍住不射精；他依舊握著Sebastian的性器，那已經射過的小傢伙還沒全部軟下，Chris喜歡在這個時候有一下沒一下地輕輕擦過頂端，他懷裡的人會像是壞掉一樣抽動顫抖，使Chris充滿憐愛地親上他的嘴。

再次把Sebastian放倒，Chris看著雙眼迷濛、滿臉通紅的戀人發出低聲讚嘆，他低下頭，從對方的膝蓋慢慢往上親吻上去，在找到那紅潤的雙唇時，Chris一邊深深吻著他的戀人，一邊又開始慢慢地動了起來。

他聽著兩人交合的地方細微又淫糜的水聲，Chris相當喜歡這個，於是他又動的更快，他根本不知道自己的腰可以動得那麼快——Sebastian又被他操得揚起脖子，Chris往那裡舔吻，接著他感覺到包裹著自己的地方又開始蠕動起來，Chris的呼吸越來越重，接著在射精前咬牙退出並握著自己捋動、射在Sebastian的小腹上。

Chris還在喘氣，而他的甜心這個時候伸手摸上自己的腹部，Chris看著對方衝著自己甜蜜微笑，然後把精液抹開的樣子，他低吼了一聲再一次用力親吻Sebastian的嘴。

 

 

_AM 09：37_

性愛結束後，他們懶洋洋地躺在床上，Sebastian想要找冷氣的遙控器，但Chris堅持要維持抱著他的姿勢，這使Sebastian根本無法動彈。

「很黏。」Sebastian忍不住抱怨。

「哪裡黏？」用嘴巴蹭著Sebastian的耳朵，Chris問。

「全身上下。」轉頭反咬上Chris的嘴唇，Sebastian又推推對方，「我想洗澡，你換一下床單。」

「不用吧。」Chris一副理所當然的樣子說，他仍然沒有放開Sebastian，「反正晚一點還是會髒。」

「我才不想要一整天都賴在床上，懶鬼。」

「我懶鬼？嘿，我剛剛動得很認真耶！」

Sebastian終於忍不住大笑出來，Chris趁機把臉埋進他的脖子裡，他癢得扭動掙扎，「Chris Evans！很癢耶！」

「只要你認同我剛剛動得很認真，我就放過你。」

「好啦好啦。」從前Sebastian會有點害羞，但他現在可是一點也不避諱，「你超認真的，而且高潮的表情超性感，好嗎？」

Chris滿意地點點頭，然後翻身、再次把Sebastian壓在床裡，「既然這樣，我們再來一次吧？」

「等等——Chris......」Sebastian毫無誠意地推推Chris的肩膀，並在對方壓低身體時張口舔了舔那胸口上性感的紋身。

「我喜歡聽你叫我的聲音，寶貝。」在Sebastian的額頭上親了一口，Chris接著滑下身體來到對方腿間，一口含住還沒完全充血的性器。

Sebastian癱軟在床上、任男人擺佈；Chris幫他深喉時，他反射性抓住枕頭，Chris退開時，Sebastian慵懶地把手探進枕頭裡。

噢，他找到冷氣遙控器了。

 

 

_PM 13：21_

他們好不容易換好床單、離開浴室，Chris把床單丟進洗衣機後，Sebastian熱了兩片披薩。

打定主意要完全休息的兩人窩在沙發裡，一邊看著脫口秀一邊把披薩吃完，Chris在看到Sebastian舔手指的時候抓過對方的手往自己嘴裡放。

「嘿！」

「我還好餓。」Chris無辜抱怨，「我剛剛消耗太多熱量了。」

「是我的錯嗎？」

看著Sebastian挑眉，Chris湊過去咬了一下對方的臉頰，「當然是你的錯，Seb，你讓我停不下來。」

「說得好像是我一直求你別停一樣。」

那個軟軟的笑聲讓Chris的心情不斷往好的方向前進，他不斷蹭著Sebastian的臉，「我好餓喔，真的好餓喔。」

最後Sebastian被他弄得受不了，咯咯笑著投降，「好啦，小北鼻，我去煮義大利麵。」

Chris學小孩大聲歡呼，然後跟著Sebastian走進廚房，然後在差一點釀出火災的時候被Sebastian趕出廚房。

坐在沙發裡的Chris覺得一切都棒極了。

 

 

_PM 15：48_

他們吃飽之後在沙發上小睡一陣，接著又攤在沙發看著老電影。

Sebastian覺得這樣有點太誇張了，他忍不住問隔壁的男人，「要不要去逛超市？」

「現在？我們兩個？」

「不行嗎？」Sebastian聳聳肩，「你說不定還有機會能在冷門商品區的貨架旁親我。」

Chris看起來心動了，Sebastian咧嘴繼續丟出誘餌，「我們還可以吃同一隻冰淇淋。」

然後Chris就起身準備出門，Sebastian對這個結果感到相當滿意。

 

 

_PM 16：38_

Chris在Sebastian看起來要賴皮的時候把對方拉到沒有人的五金材料區，他摘下帽子用力給對方一個吻。

結果Sebastian笑著抱怨在五金材料區接吻超不浪漫。

可惡。

 

 

_PM 16：59_

Sebastian看到Chris像是狗狗一樣拿著冰棒衝著自己搖尾巴的樣子，他笑著妥協，並且湊過去，視線瞥向男人，伸出舌頭在Chris咬過的地方舔了一口。

Chris這次在車裡用力親吻他，謝天謝地，他們還在沒有人的停車場裡。

 

 

_PM 18：40_

Chris堅持要在廚房觀摩Sebastian煎牛排，他站在旁邊不斷讚嘆Sebastian的動作有多流利，手指有多美，身材有多好，惹得Sebastian咯咯笑著，眼睛瞇成一條可愛的直線，「夠囉，Chris，去拿盤子。」

「遵命，主廚。」Chris誇張的行徑讓Sebastian又哈哈大笑。

他們重新坐回餐桌，Chris開始讚嘆Sebastian的手藝，浮誇的樣子讓後者根本沒辦法好好吃東西，Sebastian最後只好用力親上Chris的嘴，好阻止對方繼續胡鬧。

 

 

_PM 19：20_

Sebastian在準備要洗澡前被Chris拉過去摟住，「怎樣？」

「想聽聽一個我想到的，絕妙的點子嗎？」

因為Chris的聲音跟蹭在耳朵旁邊的鬍子讓Sebastian起了戰慄，他轉頭衝著對方挑眉後，Chris瞇眼微笑著，嘴唇貼在他的耳朵旁邊濕答答地把腦袋中的鬼點子說出來，短短幾秒的時間，Sebastian的耳朵都被Chris燙紅了，他用手肘不輕不重地往後撞了一下，Chris毫無誠意的哀嚎激不起他的同情，「你真的很變態耶，Chris Evans。」

「拜託，就今天。」Chris使出總能讓Sebastian妥協的眼神，後者不理會他，抓著自己的浴巾往浴室走去。

在沒有關門的狀態下，Sebastian開始熱著耳根沐浴。

——這就是Chris的鬼點子，他想要兩人在沒有關門的狀態下各自洗澡。天曉得Chris在想什麼。

Sebastian關掉蓮蓬頭，按了點沐浴乳往身上抹的時候，聽見了門外傳來的明顯粗喘，Sebastian敵不過好奇心，他探頭往自己的臥室一看——很好，Chris正在他的床上手活，「操。」

被發現的男人恬不知恥地放慢手的動作，Chris衝著Sebastian慵懶一笑，「怎麼？很想要被操嗎？」

Sebastian決定回去好好洗澡。

可恨的是，Chris躺在床上自慰的畫面在腦中揮之不去——他們太久沒有見到面了，24小時根本不夠——Sebastian一邊在內心抱怨，一邊感到匯聚在下腹的熱度，他在心裡哀嚎一聲之後，毫無理智地伸手往自己腿間、握住自己逐漸充血的慾望。

反正他們兩個中間還隔著一道牆，Sebastian咬著嘴唇好壓抑自己的聲音，他打開蓮蓬頭，熱水灑在身上的感覺加上沒有關門這件事讓他比平常更加敏感——Chris就在外頭，他現在卻要想著自己的愛人自慰——這個念頭鑽進Sebastian的腦中，讓他變得更不滿足；呻吟了聲，Sebastian的腿張得更開，他得小心不讓自己腿軟滑倒，一邊加快捋動的速度。

因為難耐，Sebastian喘著氣用另一隻手捏上自己的乳頭，電流一般的粗魯刺激讓他勉強回到狀態內，他迷濛著思緒稍稍睜開眼睛，再次咬著嘴唇準備要進入最後加速、迎接高潮之前，熟悉的體溫從後擁上他，在感覺到那蹭上自己屁股的陰莖時，Sebastian閉上眼、往後一靠，「混蛋，Chris Evans，你故意的。」

「對，我故意的。」偏過臉舔咬Sebastian的耳朵，Chris啞著聲音說，「你好美。」

Sebastian忍不住伸手抓上Chris的性器，後者則是迅速抓上他的屁股，Sebastian轉身用力親上去，然後哼哼兩聲，「你連衣服都脫光光了。」

Chris勾起嘴角，他故意露出很得意的樣子，「不稱讚我嗎？」

Sebastian懶得理他，再次親上那雙飽滿的嘴唇後，把對方壓到牆壁上，他一面用舌頭勾纏著對方的，含糊說道：「你好多廢話。」

被指責的男人笑著翻身，決定把他可愛的Sebastian Stan操到說不出話。

 

 

_PM 19：50_

Chris把Sebastian壓在牆上，他一邊黏呼呼地來回親吻著Sebastian的耳朵、後頸，一邊握著自己的陰莖蹭著對方的股縫；龜頭故意在穴口游移，Sebastian發出不滿的鼻音讓Chris很滿意，他喜歡到炸了，Chris終於一面蹭著Sebastian的頸間，同時進入對方的身體。

貼在牆壁上的Sebastian揚起頭發出舒服又微弱的低吟，Chris開心地在對方的肩膀、手臂上落下親吻，看著對方難耐地伸手往後按住他的臀部，Chris一個挺腰，把Sebastian的呻吟撞成碎片。

「你喜歡這個對不對？Sebby，你喜歡我這樣操你，把你完全打開，把你弄壞......你看看你，你的精液把牆壁都弄髒了，你要我等等幫你舔掉嗎？」Chris無法克制自己下流的那一面，他貼在Sebastian耳邊不經腦袋說出一大堆變態的話，一直到對方受不了轉頭吻住他的嘴，Chris才終於住口。

他們一邊接吻一邊交合，Chris又把雙腿打開了一些，用更大的幅度及力道把Sebastian操得只能貼在牆壁上呻吟。

對於Sebastian甜膩的聲音，Chris總是聽不厭。

這一次，Chris沒有特別忍下高潮，他在最後一輪加快速度的時候射精，看著自己的精液從Sebastian身體流出來的畫面，Chris任自己的陰莖退出，然後把自己的精液抹開在紅腫的穴口上；Sebastian因為這樣全身顫抖，在快要射精時，Chris眼明手快握住對方的陰莖並且堵住頂端，前者扭腰抗議，Chris粗喘著安撫對方，「我想要幫你口交。」

像是花了一點時間消化Chris的要求，Sebastian輕聲哀嚎後轉頭輕輕咬上他的嘴唇，「那還不快點？」

 

 

_PM 20：37_

Sebastian必須靠著牆才不會跌倒，他按著在腿間努力的男人後腦、抿著嘴唇壓抑聲音。

Chris的舌頭悉心地在頂端繞圈，Sebastian很快就受不了，他把腿張得更開，順著慾望挺胯後在男人嘴裡解放。

他還在順氣的時候往下一看，發現Chris任由嘴裡的精液流出，同時舔著他的性器及囊袋，這個畫面令Sebastian顫抖著又射出了一些，「老天啊......你又不是什麼A片演員。」

「你說錯啦，寶貝。」Chris起身，他胡亂用手臂抹掉沾在嘴邊的濁白後親上去，「是Gay片才對。」

Sebastian華麗地翻了一個白眼之後笑著接下Chris的吻。

謝天謝地，他們終於可以好好洗澡了。

 

 

_PM 21：48_

Chris堅稱自己一點都不想睡，但Sebastian把他拖進床鋪裡之後，他才剛躺進軟綿綿的枕頭裡就失去意識。

迷糊之中，Sebastian好像給了他一個吻。

 

 

_PM 22：21_

這次換Sebastian欣賞Chris的睡臉。

他用手指描繪男人精緻的五官，手指輕輕碰著令人稱羨的睫毛——Chris這個時候翻身抱住他，Sebastian以為自己吵醒對方了，確認對方還在睡夢中後，Sebastian瞬間噴出笑意。

他抱住那個往自己懷裡蹭的男人，並在他的頭上落下一穩。

 

 

_AM 02：50_

Chris因為自己的手機鬧鐘醒來，他很快關掉鬧鐘以免吵醒Sebastian。

看著那張可愛的睡臉，Chris一下子就完全清醒，他滿足地親吻對方的嘴角後輕手輕腳起身梳洗。

 

 

_AM 03：15_

Sebastian醒來了，他睜開眼就看到Chris在收拾另外一包簡單的行李，「嘿，你想要偷偷溜走嗎？」

聞言，男人轉頭給他一個溫暖的微笑，「我會帶著你一起私奔。」

Sebastian抱著棉被軟軟笑著，「好啊，我跟你走。」

然後他的Chris哀嚎著爬上床、用力抱住他。

 

 

_AM 03：50_

他們倆在床上磨蹭到Chris的經紀人打電話找人，Chris才終於有點不怎麼開心地提著行李走到玄關，「我真的要出門了喔。」

「掰掰。」Sebastian雙手抱胸，笑著看他哭喪著臉的樣子。

「吼，你就這樣放我走嗎？」

「當然啊，不然你的經紀人會殺了我。」

「Seb！」這個回答讓Chris不滿地抗議。

「好啦好啦。」Sebastian笑著走上前在他嘴上輕輕吻了一口，「這樣可以了嗎？」

「答應我。」Chris的額頭貼著對方的，「不要變心喔。」

「我發誓這 _一個禮拜_ 我一直愛著你。」

Chris喜歡Sebastian回話的方式，他準備再說些什麼之前，電話鈴聲再次打斷他。

「快點下去，不然他就要追上來了。」

Chris嘟起嘴，Sebastian很快給他一個吻，Chris勉強接受這個安撫，「我走囉。」

「掰掰。」

好不容易踏出公寓，Chris就開始想家了。

 

 

_AM 04：12_

 

Sebastian躺回床鋪時就收到Chris的簡訊，上面只有一個愛心圖案；Sebastian很快也回了一個愛心，身邊床位還有一點點Chris的味道，他把臉埋進枕頭裡，用力吸了一口氣。

吼，他開始想念Chris了。

 

 

-Fin.

 

 


End file.
